Kiss me
by dianaxprince
Summary: Damon loves Elena and want to tell her his feelings, so does Elena but shes so caught up in finding Stefan. Will they be able to tell each other their feelings before they find Stefan and everything goes back to normal? (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

Alaric and I are searching for Stefan and Klaus in the Appalachian Mountains as I am suddenly thrown into a lake I turn around to see the culprit, and I see those devilish baby blue eyes that make me feel weak in my knees, those plump luscious lips that make me feel butterflies, and that gorgeous jawline. "Damon" I yell "How are you even here?". He looks at Alaric "You sold me out" I tell him "You think I'm gonna take you out into a mountain range full of vampires without back up?" Damon nods his head signaling Alaric to leave. "Elena get out of the water" he says "If I get out of the water your going to take me home"

"Yes" he responds "Because I'm not an idiot like you" I sigh and cross my arms. "You gave up on Stefan Damon" I say, he walks towards me. "I didn't give up on him Elena, I faced reality" he responds "Now get out of the water" "No" I say "What's your big plan Elena, huh? Are you gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?" he says trudging through the water towards me. " My plan is to find him and help him, Damon this is the closest we've ever been to him since he left, I'm not going home" I say "Elena, Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse, that makes you safe this, this is not safe" he tells me "I'm not going home until we find him" I say "It's a full moon tonight Elena" "Than we will find him before that"

Damon's POV

She looks at me that way I can't resist, the way that makes me want to kiss her and never stop, the way that makes me want to do anything for her because I love her. We stand in silence as I lose myself in her eyes. "Damon, Please" she says softly, I look away then back at her "Ok, Okay but we are out of here before the moons full and I'm werewolf bait" "I promise" she says "Unless you want to relive that whole dead bed kissy thing", "I said I promise". I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Authour's Note: if you've already read chapter two that version was not the proper one and this one is and the italics is Stefan talking only in the flashback though.

a few hours later

Elenas pov

Alaric and I are sitting in the car waiting for Damon to come. I contemplate all all the horrible things that could have happened to Damon as I wonder where he is. I hear someone walking towards a and I turn my head, it's Damon without Stefan but Im so worried about him i dont care. I open the car door and run to him, "Damon are you okay?" "Im fine, now get back into the-" I cut him off with a hug, i let go, he stares at me with a suprising look as we stand there looking into each others eyes. "AHEM" Alaric says, we divert our attention to him " Can we go now" he says sounding annoyed, we walk to the car.

Damon's POV

Her hug was so sweet and soft feeling her body against mine made me want to take her right there even with Alaric watching, thank god for self-control. we walk back to the car I think of my previous encounter with Stefan.

(Flashback)

"Fancy meeting you here"

 _"What part of don't follow me anymore, got lost in translation Damon?"_

"Might wanna take that up with your girlfriend, you dont want her chasing you I'd stop with the late night phone calls"

 _"I didnt call her"_

"Sure you did, shes not gonna give up on you"

 _"Well she has too, because im never coming back. Why dont you get her home, and see if you can keep her there this time"_

Elena is home and safe but I decided to check up on her.

Elena POV

I walk out of the shower to see Damon standing in front of the window with his back facing me. "Seriously" i say aloud, you stay silent for some seconds then he says "I was wrong". Damon admitting he was wrong something had to be up "Are you drunk?" I ask ", he turns around looking at me as if I'm the stupidest person on Earth, "No" he says he looks back at the window and then turns towards me "I thought Stefan was gone but I was wrong". "You saw him out there?" i say, ge looks at the ground then back at me "Damon is he okay?!" i ask "No he's not okay Elena he's an insufferable martyr who needs his ass kicked...but he can be saved" I cross my arms "What happened out there?" i ask "What changed you mind?" "I changed my mind because even in his darkest place my brother still cant let me die. So I figured I owe him the same in return, ill help you bring him back" "Thank you" i say "But before i do i need you to answer one question" "what made you change _your_ mind?" "What do you mean" i ask folding my towel "You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain than you just gave up so what changed your mind?" "We were under attack Damon" i say "You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring, that could have kept you going" "It was too dangerous" i say "It was too dangerous going out there to begin with so what was it?" "Why are you being like this" "WHAT CHANGED YOUR MIND ELENA?" "I didnt wanna see you get hurt ok, i was...worried about you" "thanks" he says casually and begins to walk out of the door "Yes i worry about you, why do you even have to hear me say it?" he turns around and walks towards me saying "Because when i drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you remenber the things you felt while he was gone" he caresses my checks and stands there looking into my eyes. He lets go and walks away "Good night Elena"

Authour's note: Normally there wont be a lot of Damon POV, Damon is a hard character for me, its hard to guess what hes thinking he doesnt express a lot feelings like Elena or Stefan hes really difficult but ill try as hard as i can for you guys thanks for reading it means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you want me to remember what I felt Damon how could you leave me with these little feelings unworthy of being remembered?" He turns around and meets her eyes "You want me to remember my confusion? My worry?" I say "I don't decide what you feel unless you want me to Elena" Damon says "THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" Elena shouts back out of frustration. Damon walks closer to her cups her cheek and kisses her bottom lip taking it between his two. She rests her hands on his shoulders. He slowly pulls away. "I love you Elena"

A/N: HEY LOSERS IM BACKKKKKK!!! wassup. anyways since november last year i forgot about this story i wrote till this morning I got a notification about a review on it. Ive been busy with school but its Summer break now. this doesnt mean ill update more frequently sadly I have stuff i gotta do. I'll try my best so stick with me y'all.


End file.
